We've Met Before
by Narukashi666
Summary: A lot things can be different, if you change one thing. The timing of a first meeting, for instance, can unite those who would've been bitter foes into two very different people...
1. Chapter 1

"Damn!"

Kotetsu kicked a crumpled pop can out of his way and slumped into the Heroes Bar, grumbling curses to himself. Again with all the damn damage payments... really, it'd ONLY been a couple of airships! Those things were like bad chewing gum; people lost interest in their flavor and threw them away all the time. And they wanted so much... he'd dished out less for entire buildings!

Granted, those had been unused warehouses that were empty of anything useful... but still!

"An IncrediCola and whiskey, please," he sighed to the bartender as he sat at the bar. The man inclined his head and turned away. Kotetsu put his chin in his hand and let his eyes stray to the big screen at the end of the room. It was a recap of today's chase; a slow-mo video of him, in full hero suit, breaching an airship's skin when the criminal had dodged him. The voice-over was almost cheerfully insulting him for his slowness and having to pay damage fees. Yet again. The entire bar laughed at a particularly clever joke that Kotetsu didn't catch.

He turned back to his drink and sipped it sullenly. How depressing. Why did everyone always feel the need to make fun of him? It wasn't like he was as bad as Origami...

Kotetsu scowled and bit his tongue in punishment. That was just cruel. Poor Ivan didn't deserve his scorn. He really was trying his best. His best was just slightly embarrassing, which everyone understood and no one talked about.

"Ten years..." he sighed to himself, taking another gulp and letting the whiskey burn down his throat. "Ten years ago this damn thing started. Why do I even bother anymore?"

"Because of that promise," he answered himself, in a whisper. "Because it's so much more than everyone else's opinions and the damn point system. It's about saving people's lives. It's about protecting the city." his grip tightened dangerously on his glass, making it creak. "I have to remember that. I have to keep that in mind." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, strangling down his anger and hurt. Slowly, it lessened its grip on his heart, and he smiled into his drink, feeling relaxed and happy once again.

Of course, someone chose, at that moment, to throw their glass at the screen and shout "You SUCK, Wild Tiger! Just quit already!"

"Hey... that's a bit harsh..." someone else commented weakly, but Kotetsu suddenly went deaf. The smile fell from his face, and he downed his drink with unnecessary haste, wiping his mouth roughly on his arm. "Hit me again," he croaked, shoving the glass towards the barkeep. He raised an eyebrow, but complied. Kotetsu managed to get half of it down before the anger closed his throat. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the heels of his palms, bracing his elbows on the bar, and let down his barriers, letting himself feel the rage fully.

"Fucking bastards," he whispered, a snarl twisting his face, "Fucking bastards don't understand. They don't give a fucking damn. They wouldn't last one day in my place. I'd like to see them try to catch a cat-burglar while two hundred feet off the goddamn ground." the rage faded, leaving him tired and sad. He could never hold on to anger for long. There was always something to distract him, or it just... left him. His mother had said this was a good thing. He wasn't very sure, himself.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Kotetsu raised his head wearily and blinked at the young man standing beside him. "Huh? Oh... I guess," he mumbled, picking up his drink again and taking a swallow. "It's not like anyone else is sitting there."

The young man raised his eyebrows, but sat all the same. "Just a water, please," he addressed the bartender. "I'd like to start slow tonight." he smiled, and the bartender returned the expression.

Kotetsu sighed inaudibly. The recap was finishing, closing with Blue Rose's performance. As always, she seemed to be dancing too suggestively for a highschool girl. Kotetsu snorted and looked away. He must be getting old, if a few gyrations and a bit of hip-swaying was "suggestive" in his mind. He ran his finger around the rim of his glass, no thoughts at all in his mind, staring dully at the woodgrain of the bar. He didn't think he had the heart to finish drinking. He was depressed enough as it was.

"What's your name?"

"Hah?" he started and looked up at the man beside him. "Uh... Kotetsu. Kaburagi Kotetsu."

The other smiled at him. "I'm Barnaby Brooks Jr. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand, and Kotetsu, feeling a little awkward, shook it.

"Er... likewise." to have something to do, he picked up his glass and toyed with it, wondering if this weirdo was really going to try to initiate conversation.

"I'm new here, so forgive me if this is common knowledge," Barnaby began, "But what's Hero TV? It's advertised everywhere."

"Oh... it's just a stupid show." Kotetsu drained his glass and beckoned to the bartender, who refilled automatically. "See, there's these NEXT that have sponsors, and they're the heroes of Sternbild. They're kind of like walking billboards. Anyway, it's their job to fight crime and arrest criminals and save civilians, yadda yadda yadda. Hero TV is a bunch of cameras that float around and follow them. It's like... it's a gameshow, but it's a competition, and the heroes are playing for points with people's lives." the corners of his mouth turned down as he took a sip. "It's one of the most popular forms of entertainment in this city. It's ridiculous, and wrong, and it teaches those who should be protecting people because they're people that they're nothing more than a few hundred more points. But... the heroes do perform an important function. So it's slightly justified." he looked down at his cola and whiskey, surprised to find it half gone. He didn't remember taking a drink.

Barnaby's smile was gone. He looked deadly serious now. "What do the heroes think of all this? Do you think they really see human beings as just more points? What's the reason for the point system, anyway?"

"The hero with the most points becomes the Hero king or queen." Kotetsu drained his glass and pointed to one of the posters plastered to the wall. "The current king is that guy, Sky High. His NEXT power is wind control. As for the heroes' ways of thinking, I can't answer for them all, but I'm pretty sure a lot of them don't care either way. As long as they get to show off, they're happy. You can't survive in that environment without being a bit of an attention whore. Oy, barkeep, let's have a gin-and-juice next, yeah? Thanks."

"What does it mean, to be Hero King? Does that give you special privileges?"

"No. It just makes you famous." Kotetsu licked his lips appreciatively as the gin-and-juice slid down his throat. "Damn, that's good. No, you don't get anything for being the King. You might get some more advertisement deals, and make some more money, and maybe score some, but nothing significant changes."

"I see." Barnaby swirled his water, thinking, it seemed. Kotetsu glanced at the tv. An ad for Blue Rose's next concert was just ending. He looked away, feeling tired and sad again. Barnaby suddenly spoke again, startling him. "How does one become a Hero?"

"Ah... you have to be a NEXT, obviously." Kotetsu rubbed the back of his neck, perplexed. "Then you have to find a sponsor. It's usually the biggest companies, but there are one or two small ones shunting their folk into the limelight. After that, you just send an application to Mr. Maverick and his team, and they'll review you. If they say you can go out and be a hero, you go out and do it. It's not that hard, really. But they look at everything, and I do mean everything. They almost turned me down because I sent a kid to the hospital when I first discovered my powers..." he stopped, his mouth hanging open. "Ah... um..."

"So you're a hero?" Barnaby breathed, eyes widening. "Which one?"

"I... I'm not supposed to tell, it's company orders..."

"Please tell me! I want to know. I promise I won't tell anyone else. Who would believe me if I told them I'd talked to a hero?"

"Quite a few people, actually..." Kotetsu answered uncomfortably, glancing around nervously. "And can you keep it down? If these guys find out who I am, they'll probably tear me limb from limb."

"Why? You're a hero, aren't you? Isn't that a good thing?" Barnaby frowned as Kotetsu shook his head miserably. "...it's not? But you just said..."

"There are favorites among the heroes. There are people who are loved by everyone, for some reason or another." Kotetsu swirled his drink moodily, glaring sullenly at it. "...And then there's me."

"...Wild Tiger?" Barnaby whispered. Kotetsu hunched his shoulders and nodded.

"You see? Even though you're new here, you know. It doesn't matter what I do, how I try to change my way of doing things, I always end up pissing someone off. Nobody takes me seriously, and I don't have anyone to blame but myself." he rested his forehead in his hand, avoiding Barnaby's eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even still in this damn city."

"So why don't you quit?" the blond asked softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier to just quit?"

"...Yes." Kotetsu smiled wryly. "But if I did that, my family would say I'd brought shame upon them. My best friend would probably shun me forever. And I'd be breaking my promise. I can't break any promises. I swore I would always keep my promises. Another gin'n'juice, please?" he added in a louder voice.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Can we not talk about it, anymore? It's... not a good topic for me." he gulped his drink and rubbed his forehead wearily. "Damn... that's enough for tonight. I'd better stop..."

"Talking, or drinking?" Barnaby asked, surprised.

"No, silly, breathing." Kotetsu pulled a face at him. "Both of them. My boss will probably kill me anyway, for saying so much, and my daughter will hate me for going to a bar after she expressly forbid me to. Dammit! Stop looking so innocent, it makes me want to talk!" he slid off his stool and flung a couple dollars on the bar. "Keep the change," he told the bartender shortly, "Good night, Jose."

"Always a pleasure, Kotetsu." Jose replied with a smile, sliding the notes towards himself. Barnaby made a noise of protest and tucked a few dollars of his own under his glass before following Kotetsu to the exit.

"Wait, please. I didn't mean to pry-"

"Of course you didn't. If you did, you would have been more subtle." Kotetsu rubbed his temples, wincing as the first wave of dizziness hit. "Look, I need to go home. I'm buzzed, and I've told you too much. Can you please leave me alone?"

"No. I don't want to." Barnaby stepped forward suddenly and hugged Kotetsu, resting his head against his shoulder. "You might be the most hated hero," he breathed, "But you're certainly not the ugliest."

"Um." Kotetsu felt himself flush as he smelled the alcohol on Barnaby's breath. "You've already been drinking, haven't you? Get off of me, this is embarrassing. We're in public, you know."

"We don't have to be." Barnaby raised his head and smiled into Kotetsu's eyes. "Would you like to come home with me?"

"N-no, not particularly," Kotetsu stuttered, but something below his concious mind was telling him that yes, he did want to. He wanted to go somewhere that didn't reek of beer, fried rice, and failure. He wanted to be with someone other than Ben, or his fellow heroes. He wanted to forget about life, if just for a little while. Even if that meant having to have sex with a stranger.

"You're lying," Barnaby observed, smile transforming into a smirk. "You do want to come home with me."

"So? What does it matter?" Kotetsu muttered, glancing around nervously. The street was dark and deserted so far, but that didn't mean it would stay that way. If only they could duck into an alley to continue this conversation, or something... "We shouldn't. We shouldn't even be talking."

"What does it matter?" Barnaby echoed. "You've talked to me. I like how open you are. Also, you are very attractive at the moment. So will you come stay the night or do I really have to go home alone and unsated?"

"I..." Kotetsu hesitated and swallowed, hard. "I... I guess... it doesn't really matter, does it?" he muttered, relaxing slightly as Barnaby nuzzled his neck.

"No. It doesn't."

~~~\0/~~~

Kotetsu was still in a bit of a daze at the suddenness of everything (he wasn't used to one-night stands) when Barnaby started kissing him. He fell against the wall and let him, returning the favor the best he could. Perhaps those few beers before he went to the bar had been a bad idea...

"Mmm... waitaminute, waitaminute," he mumbled, pulling away reluctantly, "Isn't this a corporate building? You really live here?"

"Yes." Barnaby kissed him again, seemingly okay with explaining while making out. "My uncle got me a job here. My apartment is up on one of the top floors."

"Oh... okay. Mmph, hold up, one more question." he rested his head on Barnaby's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Ah... sh-shouldn't we get to said apartment before d-doing this?"

"What? Kissing? No, it's fine. The guards and I have an... understanding." He ran his fingers through Kotetsu's hair, smiling as the older man shuddered and moaned faintly. "But maybe we should get going..."

They practically fell into the elevator, but this time Kotetsu pushed Barnaby up against the wall, and he liked that. He liked being in control, for once. He liked feeling the other's arms around his neck, their mouths and hips grinding together, the heat pounding through his whole body and radiating off of Barnaby. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be turned on.

Reaching Barnaby's apartment was made difficult by the fact that they were still lip-locked, and their eyes were closed (at least Kotetsu's were), and at least one of them was always getting weak at the knees. Finally, though, they were pressed up against a door, and Barnaby was fumbling a combination on the number pad. Kotetsu pulled away for a second, to catch his breath again, and Barnaby pressed his thumb against a scanner, causing the door to slide open. They almost fell through; Kotetsu yelped, and Barnaby grabbed the door frame, laughing as Kotetsu clung to him for a moment longer, so he could be sure his feet were placed securely. "You're pretty clumsy, aren't you?" he murmured in the older man's ear, making him shiver.

"Only when I'm standing up," he replied in a growl, kissing him hard. "I have it, ahhh, on good authority that, mmmph, I'm pretty damn coordinated lying down."

Barnaby's breath caught, and Kotetsu chuckled darkly, moving his attentions to the younger man's throat. "Oh- well- I guess I'll take your word for it," Barnaby gasped, as the door slid shut and they were enclosed in darkness.

Until a light flicked on, startling them.

Kotetsu looked up, surprised, and Barnaby gasped again. "Uncle Maverick! Um, ah, I-"

"My apologies, Barnaby." Mr. Maverick smiled serenely, ignoring the fact that the two men not ten yards away had, until a few seconds ago, been sucking each other's faces off. "I wanted to speak with you, but since you were not home, I let myself in. Who's your... friend?"

"Um," Kotetsu untangled himself from Barnaby and whipped off his hat. "Uh, I'm Kotetsu, sir. Kaburagi Kotetsu? I'm Wild Tiger."

"Ah. I see." Maverick's smile stretched further. "Yes, I remember you. I'm sorry to hear about the damage fines. What was the total, again? Seven million?"

"Only six," Kotetsu corrected him weakly, clutching his hat tightly to his chest. "And I never meant to break those airships."

"I never said you did." Maverick levered himself out of the chair he'd been sitting in and put his hands behind his back. "Barnaby, may I speak with you? Privately?"

"Ah..." Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu, who tried not to meet his eyes. "Um, yes. I suppose. In here..." he led the way to a room off from the main one. Maverick followed, still serene and unoffensive.

Kotetsu made his way to the single chair and flopped into it, feeling distinctly weak-kneed. Now that he wasn't in a fog of desire, he began to think about his and Barnaby's previous conversation, the one about heroes. The one in which he'd revealed the secret.

Why had Barnaby asked him such things? Why was he half-drunk when he entered the bar? Why had he invited Kotetsu back to his place? Why was Mr. Maverick apparently so close to him? Why, just why? So many questions, and he didn't know which to ask first, or when to ask them. He was so confused...

One thing, however, was certain; he had to tell Mr. Maverick about how he had told Barnaby that he was a hero. He had to. If he tried to hide it, it would come out eventually, and he'd be punished. Maybe if he explained now, they'd let him off lightly. Maybe. Did they punish heroes for revealing their identities to non-heroes? He'd have to ask Ben next time he saw him...

Next time he saw him.

Tomorrow.

He had work tomorrow.

"Oh... oh god," he whimpered, stumbling to his feet, "I've gotta go home, I've gotta go to bed, I've gotta wake up early and go to work and shit, I'm gonna have a hangover, I know I am-" he had just jammed his hat on his head and was reaching for the door when Barnaby and Maverick re-entered the room. Kotetsu yelped and jumped, snatching off his hat again.

"Leaving so soon?" Maverick chuckled. "Don't let me spoil anything! If you need me to, I can make your excuses to Agnes. She'll listen to me."

"Huh? Really?" Kotetsu stared at him, aghast. "But... I mean, I should be at work tomorrow, I can't be late or, or skip out, that'd just be... I mean..."

"It's alright." Maverick came forward and rested his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder, smiling. "I won't hold it against you if you're late. Sternbild won't either. Even heroes need to take a break once in a while." he removed his hand, nodded to Barnaby, and left, the door whooshing softly as it closed behind him.

Kotetsu let out the breath he'd been holding. Maverick was a rather intimidating and powerful presence in whatever environment he happened to be in. Barnaby cleared his throat, making him jump.

"Are you really leaving?" he asked softly, his eyes hidden in shadows, despite the light from the one lamp. Kotetsu swallowed hard. How in the world could someone look so cute and yet so dangerous at the same time?

"Um... well. I. I probably should." he twisted his hat nervously in both hands. "I mean, I've got work, and all. Agnes will want to kill me no matter if Maverick talks to her or not. And... and the others will probably be mad too..."

Barnaby strode forward suddenly, and Kotetsu unthinkingly shrank from him, bracing himself for a punch or a kick or a slap. Instead, he got a kiss.

"Please don't leave," Barnaby murmured into his mouth. "You haven't even seen the bedroom yet."

"Ah... well then. Um... o-okay, I guess I can stay." Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Barnaby's waist and hugged him tightly for a minute, leaning his forehead on his shoulder. "Just... just, can you please forget about me being a... a hero? I'm not supposed to tell. I don't think there are rules against it, but it's kind of unspoken that you're not supposed to."

"Why not?" Barnaby combed his fingers through Kotetsu's hair, kissing his ear softly. "Actually, no, don't answer. I don't want to talk anymore. Let's just... you know. Come on." he pulled out of Kotetsu's embrace and tugged him towards the bedroom. Kotetsu laughed hoarsely.

"What, you can flirt like a bitch in heat, but you can't say sex?" he asked, willingly following. Barnaby flushed and shook his head.

"No, it's not that... it's just, it sounds so vulgar. And I can't say 'make love' because that's more... more personal, more intimate than just... um..."

"Screwing someone you just met?" Kotetsu suggested. Barnaby shook his head again. "No, that sounds even more vulgar."

"Well, I can't think of anything else besides fuck and procreate, and since we're not making babies and fucking is when you're doing it with someone you don't want to do it with, neither applies." Kotetsu kissed Barnaby's wrist, smiling as he felt his pulse. "Hmmm... does 'doing it' work, d'you think?"

"Huh. Maybe." Barnaby stopped pulling him forward as they reached his bed. Even here, there were few personal effects, and the furnishings were sparse. The bed itself was a four-poster, with a canopy in some light color that Kotetsu couldn't make out. He stopped trying to when Barnaby unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the floor. "Do you need help undressing, old man?" Barnaby teased, smiling.

"No, thanks." Kotetsu flung his hat away and unbuttoned his vest, pulling off his tie at the same time. "I'm actually pretty good at it by now. It's the whole getting dressed in a tasteful way that gives me heartattacks." he liked talking constantly before sex. It helped fill awkward silences, and it gave him something to focus on. He didn't know why, but he was always embarrassed by removing his clothing in front of people. Once he was naked, he had no shame, but he didn't like the transition stage. It was an odd little quirk that Tomoe had often teased him about.

Barnaby had taken off his shirt, and Kotetsu tried not to stare as he shrugged out of his own. 'God, he looks like he's twelve,' he thought giddily to himself, 'Don't tell me he's actually gotten into that whole shaving your entire body trend? That's so weird! If he doesn't have pubes, I'm out of here, fuck the pretty face and sexy ass.'

"I hope I can find my clothes again in this mess," he commented sarcastically, "I can barely see the floor or walls, you've got so much junk in here."

Barnaby stepped towards him and undid his belt for him. "Yes, well, I like it dirty." he replied, and grinned. Kotetsu gulped, trying not to think of all the ways that could be thought of as sexual.

"D-do you, now?" he muttered, tugging on the waistband of Barnaby's jeans. "How interesting. I do too."

"That is perfect." Barnaby purred, leaning against him as Kotetsu slid his hands down the back of his jeans. "I think we'll do pretty well together, don't you?"

Kotetsu grinned down at him, the wild, adrenaline-filled grin that exposed his rather sharp canines and had given him his hero name. "Oh, yes, I do believe we will," he answered huskily, and devoured Barnaby's mouth.

~~~\0/~~~

"Hoy! Where have you been?" Antonio demanded, scowling at Kotetsu as he skidded through the door. "I thought you said you'd be here by seven!"

"I know, I know," Kotetsu sighed, tugging his vest straight, "I got held up. Well, not really, but I wasn't late of my own accord. Not really. Sort of?" He grinned apologetically as Antonio glared at him. "Oh, come on! I finally got laid last night, take pity on me!"

"MO! You went and had sex with someone who wasn't me?" Nathan gasped, appearing suddenly at Antonio's elbow, his hands flying to his face in an expression of horror. "Kotetsu-kun, how COULD you!"

"N-now, now, Nathan, it wasn't like that-" Kotetsu protested, reaching out to comfort the taller man, "He jumped me, I swear, and I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly-"

"You horrible man! How DARE you cheat on me!" Nathan howled, throwing himself away from Kotetsu, sobbing into the crook of his arm as he raced delicately away, bawling.

"No, wait! Nathan, come back!" Kotetsu fell to one knee, his expression desolate and pained. "I didn't mean it! Please come back! I swear I only love you!"

"You two are just so creepy..." Karina muttered as she passed. Antonio laughed as Kotetsu glared at her.

"Ah, you know she's right. Honestly, I don't even guess at what your relationship with him truly is, anymore." He hauled Kotetsu to his feet by the back of his collar. Wild Tiger sniffed disdainfully and brushed off the invisible dust.

"Idiot. It's obvious that we are soulmates. We are one body, one mind, one heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change so I can get all hot and sweaty without ruining my good clothes." he swaggered towards the locker room, calling out in a drawl as he went "Nathan my love, come back to me! My soul yearns for you to be close by me again!"

Antonio shook his head and walked away, sighing heavily as a grin curled up with corners of his mouth.

Kotetsu felt very good today. Even if he did have a slight hangover, he was perfectly okay with that. Barnaby's company last night had been absolutely fantastic, and he did not regret a single moment of it. In fact, he had almost eagerly agreed to meet up with him again tonight, though he had felt guilty about blowing off Antonio and Nathan for the second night running. But that guilt was gone now.

He realized he was grinning giddily as he stretched, and tried to school his features into his usual slight scowl, but he just couldn't. He was actually HAPPY. This hadn't happened in years. Maybe he really did need to get laid more often. Maybe he should take Nathan up on his offer sometime... except Barnaby had certainly made it clear that he wanted to maybe extend things past a couple of nights in bed together.

Maybe it was just that someone had been truly nice to him for once.

He had friends among the heroes, sure. Ben was his best buddy, as well. But none of them were NICE. They all got exasperated with him, and they all always seemed at least a little disappointed in him. He didn't blame them. But Barnaby had been nice. He'd been kind, and friendly. That was something different. He hadn't gotten angry when Kotetsu confessed to having been married and being a father. That made him different from the others, who had all said "Why didn't you TELL us?" when the subject had finally come up.

Kotetsu was actually looking forward to today.

He bounced to his feet, unable to hide his grin and suddenly not caring, and headed for his favorite machine, humming to himself. He didn't know what tune it was, but he was sure it was some kind of love song that he'd heard on the radio as a kid. Either that or a heavy-metal song that his friend from highschool, Derek, had made him listen to. It didn't matter anyway. He wanted this feeling to last, though he knew, realistically, that it wouldn't. Hopefully it'd get him through to the next call from Agnes.

Keith stopped and stared as Kotetsu began to whistle as he worked. "Well, you're certainly in a good mood!" he announced, planting his hands on his hips. "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

"Oh, nothing," Kotetsu replied, ready to be nice even to Keith today. "Just stuff that happened last night."

"See? I told you he was a cad!" Nathan wailed, again popping up from out of nowhere, it seemed. Kotetsu immediately leapt to his feet and knelt before him, looking up imploringly.

"My darling! Hath thou returned to me? My love for you blooms eternal in my breast, this I vow! Forgive my disloyalty, for I hath been punished enough by the sadness in thy eyes!"

Keith's jaw dropped to the floor as Nathan turned away, sobbing. "No! Speaketh not to me, foul cad! You hath torn my heart in two, and that, I shall never forgive! Beat my body, break my bones, bend my mind, but do not harm my heart! I go now to seek a true man who shall love me truly! Begone, fiend of the underworld!"

"Sweet Nathan, dear Nathan-"

"Speaketh not!"

"I meant only to relieve the pain of mine own despair! Sweet lover, how canith I regain your trust? Only speak it, and it shall be done!"

"First, stop talking like you're from a Shakespeare play," Pao Lin growled as she passed. "It's kind of annoying."

"Cruel wench! How dareth thee insult our love!" Kotetsu leapt to his feet and waved an invisible sword. "Engard! Come at me, foul demon!"

"My favor, brave knight," Nathan said gravely, handing over his towel. "Wear it beside your heart and think of me!"

"Always, my love," Kotetsu replied with the same gravity, slinging the towel around his shoulders like a cape.

Keith rubbed his eyes, hard, and turned back to staring as Kotetsu pretended to menace Pao Lin with a sword. She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped out of reach of his invisible thrust, while Nathan clasped his hands beneath his chin and wailed in a suitably maidenly way.

"When are they gonna just give it up?" sighed Karina as she stepped up beside him, shaking her head. "That joke is dead and rotting."

"Maybe they really feel that way?" Ivan suggested tentatively, also watching the show. "I always thought so."

"Nah, they're just playing around." Antonio assured them all, cracking his neck. "If Kotetsu was really flirting, you'd know it. Trust me. I went to school with him, I was there when he first discovered girls. No tact, that one. Anyway, if they don't stop by noon, it'll be a miracle. And if they start acting like this in costume, just make sure no civilians are around. Kotetsu HATES it when people he doesn't know watch him play-act."

"And why should we do that?" Karina demanded, frowning. "I say, if he doesn't like it, he shouldn't do it where people can see."

"Nathan usually starts it." Rock Bison rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "He'll start it, and Kotetsu will keep it going. Usually they lose interest after a few hours, but on a good day, they'll go on and on and on... once, Kotetsu even actually fought a duel with some girl who claimed to be Nathan's number one fan. He won, of course, since he was in kendo club all through school. But it's kind of their thing. They don't like stopping. It's a weird relationship."

"You're telling me," Ivan muttered, watching as Pao Lin got tired of the game and delivered a leaping kick to Kotetsu's chest. The man gasped dramatically and dropped his invisible sword, clutching his chest and staggering backwards.

"A mortal wound!" he wheezed, falling to one knee. "You hath slain me, noble warrior. Oh, the horror!"

"My love! No, it cannot be!" Nathan caught him as he fell backwards and knelt, cradling Kotetsu in his arms and sobbing. "This cannot be happening! O Lord! Please let this not be true!"

"No... my dear... do not cry for me..." Kotetsu coughed, raising one hand and touching Nathan's cheek. The pink-haired man grabbed his hand and sniffled. "Death... is not the end... you will find another..."

"No! No one but you! You are my one true love!"

"Peace, darling... I must go now..." he pulled his hand from Nathan's and reached for the ceiling, widening his eyes dramatically. "The light... it is so bright...! So beautiful...! I..."

He collapsed limply in Nathans arms, eyes rolling back in his head. Nathan howled his grief, which abruptly turned into laughter. Kotetsu grinned and sat up, shifting out of his friend's lap. "How was that? Better?"

"Best death scene yet! We really have to write this down or something." Nathan stood and pulled Kotetsu to his feet, taking the opportunity to kiss his forehead, ignoring his scowl. "Mo, I can't believe you weren't in drama as a child!"

"I wasn't. I just read a lot of Shakespeare and Dante and all that." Kotetsu pulled his hands out of Nathan's, turned to their audience, and performed a sweeping bow towards them. "Ladies and gentlemen, the show is over. Please enjoy the ten-minute intermission before the next scene, in which the brave knight is brought back to life and the maiden turns her back on him once again."

"What? You mean this goes on?" Keith gasped, eyes shining. "I must record this! My mother will be enthralled!"

Everyone stared at him. He stared back. "What? My mother is a fan of plays and drama. She'd love to see some improvised acting. And anyway, it's mother's day soon."

"...As long as it's just your mother," Kotetsu warned, pointing at him and narrowing his eyes. "I don't want you showing all your friends outside work and putting it up online and all that. I'd like to keep this a secret from Agnes, please. God knows she'd find a way to work it into the show, and this isn't a public type of thing."

"No, it most certainly isn't," Nathan agreed, nodding sagely. "I don't like sharing Kotetsu, anyway."

"Ahh, yes. About that..." Kotetsu looked down and rubbed the back of his head, shifting his weight nervously. "I think you're gonna have to start sharing..."

"WHAT! The maiden is displeased!" Nathan roared in a most un-maidenly way. "Is this the incident that made you late today?"

"Well... yes." Kotetsu sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We'll talk about it later, but yes."

"What, did you finally manage to scrape up a girlfriend?" Karina muttered, turning away. "Shouldn't we all be preparing for if Agnes calls? We've only got a few more minutes of morning warm-ups before we have to work on the tough things, you know."

"She's right!" roared Keith, leaping forward, "My friends, I must ask you to announce when the next act comes on, for I will be too preoccupied to attend otherwise. Thanks, and thanks again!" with a bound and a leap and little bit of magical idiot stardust, Keith was across the room and madly pumping iron, his usual vigor returning at an explosive rate. Everyone exchanged glances.

"He'll calm down," Pao Lin sighed, "But until then, we should all get to work."

They all drifted to different stations, little chatter passing between them. They might all be friends to some extent, and certainly they could get along if they had to, but the minute they turned their backs, they were all rivals.

Kotetsu remembered this as he claimed a treadmill, but he didn't much care anymore, to be honest. He was perfectly alright with that. He remembered the man at the bar last night, the one who'd screamed for him to quit, and smiled. Maybe he would quit, someday. But not now. Not soon.

There was so much work to be done.

~~~\0/~~~

"Hey."

"Hey." Kotetsu grinned and slid onto the stool beside Barnaby, careful of the bruises all along the right side of his torso from yet another daring chase. "So, did you start without me?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten very far." Barnaby gestured to the three bottles arrayed before him. "Grey Goose is half-price tonight. I've never had it."

Kotetsu shrugged and beckoned Jose over. "Me neither. Wanna try some?" he grinned again, trying not to show how impatient he was. His mood had soured after having an I-beam swung into his right side, and he was anxious to get his mind off of it, in any way possible. Barnaby smiled back.

"Sure. By the way, my uncle sent me an early release of that new movie that just came out. Do you want to come over and watch it with me tonight?"

~~~\0/~~~

**Yupyup, writin' more Tig and Bun~**

**I kind of really love the images that go through my head when Kotetsu and Nathan start play-acting together. XD All I see is Nathan in a beautiful Victorian gown and Kotetsu in a French courtier's outfit, puffy shorts and all, posed dramatically, as if they were the stars in a ballet or dramatic Shakespearian play. **

_**Can anyone say Romeo and Juliet LOLOLOLOLOLNO.**_

**Also, um, I don't really like this story... and I'm only on chapter two, writing-wise, so please, do forgive me if it takes forever for a second chapter to come into being... ASDFGHJKL IT'S JUST SO CUTE IN MY MIND I HAD TO SHARE IT.**

**(*the world loves you!*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I really hate the first chapter. I dunno. Someone pointed out the rough transitions and weak series of events, and now I can't help fretting over it. Hopefully I did better here. Let me know, please?**

"Kotetsu?"

"Hmm?" He opened one eye, rolling it until it rested on Barnaby's face, hovering above his own. "What's up, kiddo?"

Barnaby frowned at him, but it was a vague sort of frown. "I've been thinking... about the whole hero thing..." he began lightly, drawing circles on Kotetsu's chest with the tip of his finger. Kotetsu felt himself grin sleepily and arch into his touch. "Yeah? What about it?"

"...I'm thinking I'd like to be a hero too."

Kotetsu didn't remember grabbing Barnaby's hand and sitting up, but he certainly remembered catching his chin with his other hand and hissing fiercely "NO. I forbid you to be a hero. You do NOT need to be a part of that."

Barnaby's surprise was replaced by anger. "Forbid me? FORBID me? I'm not a CHILD, Kotetsu. I can take care of myself."

"Not in that world. I'm sorry, I don't doubt you, but that is the worst possible place for you to be." Kotetsu sighed and let go of his chin. "You're still too... innocent, I guess. I know, that's not the right word, but that's the closest one I can think of. They'll eat you alive."

"How do you know?" Barnaby challenged, eyes flashing dangerously as his chin rose imperiously. "How do you know they will? It's my choice, isn't it? I can handle it. I've heard your stories, I've seen the footage-"

"There's more to it than hearing someone talk and watching damn tv!" Kotetsu snapped, suddenly angry, more angry than he'd ever been at him. "It's- it's the entire city, no, practically the entire COUNTRY, depending on you to do your duty and protect them from harm. But at the same time as they're asking you to save lives because lives are important, they're telling you that people are nothing, just points to be gained or lost! Dammit, I know I've explained this before, but you never seem to LISTEN!"

"I can remember that lives are lives." Barnaby's tone and expression were very cold and hard as he stared at Kotetsu. "I can hold my own. But I have to do this. It's not a question of if I can handle them; it's a question of if they can handle me. I want to change things, Kotetsu. I have other reasons; I've been aiming for this for years. But I want to change things, too. I don't want them to think only about points or flashy spectacles or ratings. I want to make being a hero into something that ordinary people can respect, not just admire and leave behind the moment their interest lags."

Kotetsu seemed to deflate, looking old and tired in the wane moonlight seeping through between the curtains. "I know," he murmured, "I know you do. But... I don't want you getting hurt. Not just physically. You still have no idea how easily they can warp a person's mind."

"That's why I have you." Barnaby's eyes softened as he leaned forward and kissed Kotetsu's forehead. "You can remind me that I'm human. You can remind me what I'm fighting for."

"I don't know if I can." the timid whisper hardly sounded like Kotetsu's voice at all.

"I believe in you." Barnaby nuzzled his cheek and hugged him. "I'll always believe in you. Just... do the same for me? Please?"

Kotetsu hesitated, then hugged back tightly, burying his face in Barnaby's shoulder. "...Yes. Yes, I will. I'll believe in you."

~~~\0/~~~

Nathan scowled at Kotetsu and put his hands on his hips. "You're late for the eighth day running. Who IS this guy that you keep ditching us for?"

"Ah, just some kid." Kotetsu slid past Nathan and skipped towards the locker room, repressing a smile. "A really cute kid. If you want, I can introduce you at some point."

"Mo, why don't you ever give details when it comes to your relationships?" Nathan moaned exasperatedly, trailing after him. "What's his name? How tall is he? How old? What's his hair color? You have to TELL me these things, Ko-kun!"

Kotetsu held up his fist and lifted a finger for each answer. "His name is Barnaby. He's my height minus a quarter inch. He's somewhere around twenty-five years old. His hair is gold-blond. You see? I can be informative when I want to be."

Nathan stopped in his tracks, dumbstruck. Kotetsu flashed him a grin over his shoulder. "I'll bring him tomorrow, so you can pester him instead of me. Alright?" he disappeared inside the locker room before Nathan could respond. Karina, passing behind Nathan, whistled softly.

"Well, he certainly likes them young." she commented dryly. "He's, what, forty years old? Forty-five? And he's dating a twenty year old?"

"Thirty-six," Nathan corrected her distantly, "Ko-kun is thirty-six this year."

"...Oh." Karina gave him an unreadable look, shrugged, and walked away, humming to herself.

~~~\0/~~~

Kotetsu sighed as his call bracelet went off, slamming his locker shut with a satisfying bang. "Dammit, and just when I'd changed into my exercise clothes, too," He muttered, tapping it. He scowled at the small holographic screen as it popped up and projected Agnes' heavily made up face.

"_Bonjour, heroes. I'm sure you're all still rubbing the sleep from your oh-so gorgeous eyes, but we have a call."_

"Aww, Agnes, it's still so early!" Kotetsu whined, flopping down on a bench and stretching his legs out in front of him. "I got up at four this morning, and I didn't get to bed until eleven. You should know, you called us out for that stupid bomb scare."

"_Oh, stop whining, all of you," _Agnes snapped, scowling back at the screen. _"Blue Rose, I don't care if you need to stretch before you can fight, you can do that in your company van. Rock Bison, you will put down that coffee or drink it now, you are not going to miss this for a beverage. Wild Tiger, it doesn't MATTER when you went to bed, get into your suit and get out here. Ratings don't make themselves, you know." _She ended the call, leaving Kotetsu to brood as he changed back into his street clothes.

"Damn it all," he muttered quietly to himself, "First Barnaby wants to be a hero, then Nathan wants all the dirt on my private life, now Agnes wants to ruin my day. I give up. Let someone else catch the criminal this time. My whole body aches, my boyfriend is insane, my coworkers hate me, and I don't want to waste my life trying to please everybody." he shut up as the other male heroes piled in, talking among themselves in weary and offended tones. They hailed him briefly, but ignored him as soon as they had all opened their lockers.

Kotetsu stopped in the doorway and turned back, watching them for a minute as they dragged off clothes and swiped or sprayed on deodorant. Somehow, it made him very sad that none of them made eye-contact with anyone else, and none of them noticed his existence. Sighing, he turned and left the room, shaking his head in bewilderment.

'What's happened to us, guys?' he thought sadly. 'What happened to jokes and smacking each other with towels and making fun of Keith's weird way of talking? How did we get so competitive?'

'Why can't we just all be real friends again?'

~~~\0/~~~

"Damn!"

Wild Tiger struggled to his feet again, breathing hard, glaring at his opponent. The big crook grinned crazily, fear in his eyes.

"I tolja, I ain't goin' to da cops!" He brayed, dancing about nervously. "Get up so I c'n hit you some more!"

"For god's sake, speak properly!" Wild Tiger growled, brushing himself off, careful of his bruises. "You're making me even angrier!"

"Then fight me like a real man!" the crook crowed, the corners of his mouth twitching in and out of a smile. "Come on, fight me!"

Wild Tiger sighed and shook his head. Spotting a large plank of wood, he picked it up and swung it a little, checking the weight of it. His opponent paled and lost his smile completely.

"Wh-what're ya gonna do wi' dat?"

Wild Tiger smiled blandly. "This."

He brought it down viciously on the criminal's foot. This had the desired effect, which was that the crook yowled at the top of his lungs and fell over, sobbing. Wild Tiger shook his head again and hauled him to his feet. "You are so very, very bad at this," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Raising his voice, he called to the police outside the building, "Hoy! You gonna come up here, or do I throw him down to you?"

"You can just throw him, we'll catch him," Assured an officer. The others nodded. Wild Tiger turned back to his captive and grinned.

"Feel like flying today?" He asked pleasantly, before launching the bigger man out the window. "Watch out below, men!"

"We got him!" Cried a police officer, before he and his five companions buckled under the weight of the criminal. Wild Tiger leapt out after him and landed a few feet away, grinning.

"Huh. For a tough guy, you sure act like a big baby." he chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. "Did it really hurt that much?"

"You hit my TOE," the man sobbed, "My TOE. I have an ingrown nail, and that HURT!"

"Hey, look at that! You actually can talk like a cultured human being! Beautiful. You can take him, guys, there's no one else in there." he waved towards the building that was currently on fire. "We went right up to the roof before the floor collapsed on us."

The officers nodded and dragged the protesting criminal away. Kotetsu waved at one of the Hero TV cameras and began walking towards his company van, where he could change and dress his wounds. He was lucky; Ben insisted on coming on every call, and he was very good at figuring out which bruises hid cracked or broken bones. Rock Bison and Origami Cyclone had no one but themselves, but since they were never really near the big action, they didn't really need someone to dress their wounds. Now, Sky High and Blue Rose... their entourages spilled over into coveys of fancy company cars that followed their vans everywhere.

Wild Tiger tried hard to not feel too bad, but as he peeled off his suit, he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't just take a few weeks off. Glancing down at himself, he winced and began gingerly pulling on his street clothes. The right side of his ribcage, hip, and right thigh were covered in one long purple-blue bruise. He was pretty sure, though he couldn't quite see it, that his shoulder was just as bad. Add to that the old tenderness of fading bruises and the pain of overworked muscles, and he just wanted to sleep.

Ben came in just as he was pulling on his shirt, one sleeve at a time, since he couldn't raise his right arm very far. "Kotetsu. Let me look at those bruises again," He ordered, striding briskly forward and pushing back one side of the unbuttoned front panels. Kotetsu rolled his eyes, but allowed his manager to probe the highly colored areas, wincing at each dull jolt of pain.

"Well?" he muttered, "Are they good? Can I go home, now?"

"Mmm." Ben tried to hide his worry, but it peeked out through his eyes. "These are still pretty bad. Maybe you should go to a doctor after all..."

"Nah, they'll fade," Kotetsu sighed, shrugging his shirt straight and beginning to button it. "Grab my tie?"

"Are you sure, Kotetsu-kun?" Ben asked, handing over said article of clothing. "If your ribs are cracked... if you've permanently damaged anything..."

"Hey, relax, Ben-san." Kotetsu grinned as he plopped his hat on his head. "I'm a hero, aren't I? It'd be pretty sad if I were put in the hospital because of a bruise, no?"

Ben looked like he was going to argue, but then he sighed and shook his head. "I will never understand you. But... I suppose that's alright. I'll tell the driver." He moved up to the front of the van and rapped on the small pane between the back of the van and the driver's cab. With a lurch, the van started moving.

Kotetsu's smile dropped the moment Ben turned away, and he seemed to wilt, shoulders sagging, head bowed. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the aches all throughout his body. It didn't- quite- work. So he did what any sane, full-grown man would do; he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his mother's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, ma," he answered, trying to hitch a smile on to his face. "What's up?"

"_Oh! Kotetsu! How are you? I saw, on the TV- oh, are you alright? That building was pretty much all on fire..."_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I've got some aches, but I was lucky this time around. So, what's up back home?"

"_Well... your brother is doing well. His back is acting up again, but the doctor has given him some very good pain killers, and we're making sure he doesn't do too much. Kaede is still upset with you for missing the bring-your-parent-to-school event, but I've managed to convince her that you're a super-secret agent for the government. She'll figure out that's a lie, but she's satisfied for now. I've got her minding the cabbages at the moment."_

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," Kotetsu replied quietly, deflating again. "Uh... Give nii-san my best, ma? And... and tell Kaede I'll be home soon. I promise I will."

"_...Kotetsu, I don't think she'll believe you this time around."_

"I know." He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I... just... please, tell her. I'll force Ben to give me some time off." he flashed a wane smile in Ben's direction. His manager just raised a weary eyebrow. "If I'm not home for Christmas, she has every right to shun me for the rest of her natural born life. And... um... th-there's other things I need to talk to you about. You and Kaede. Sort of personal stuff."

"_Alright. I'll tell her. Oh, and for Christmas, you should really try to be a bit more creative. She gave me a list of things she'd like; I'll call you later, and we'll talk more. Ah, I'd better go, Kaede's back from the garden."_

"Ah! No, no, let me talk to her!" Kotetsu begged, "Or, or at least ask her? I want to tell her myself."

A sigh, shushing and full of static. _"Alright. I don't think she'll agree... Kaede? It's your father, he'd like to talk to-"_

"_PAPA!"_

Kotetsu flinched as Kaede's voice blasted from his phone. "H-hi, baby! Listen, daddy's sorry about missing that event at school..."

"_That doesn't matter! Apologies won't make it unhappen. I was the ONLY kid in my class that didn't bring a parent. All my friends said you were the worst dad in the world, and my teacher agreed!"_

"...And you did, too, I suppose?" Kotetsu asked softly, dreading the answer.

"_Well, you're never home. You never keep your promises, you never visit when you say you will, you talk to me like I'm a baby, and I'm NOT, I'm ten years old. All the presents you send for my birthday and Christmas are silly and for little kids. You never take me seriously!"_

"Y-yes, I do, I just, work keeps getting in the way, and since I'm hardly ever home I don't really know what you want-"

"_Doesn't grandma tell you what I tell her?"_

"Yes, but that's her telling me, not you!" Kotetsu bit his lip hard, regretting the words and his tone immediately. "Kaede, honey, I... Look. I'll be home soon, I promise. And this time I mean it. I'll ask for a day off tonight. If I don't come by Sunday... If I'm not there by Sunday, you can call me and yell all you like. I won't argue or interrupt you. I swear on Tomoe's grave, I WILL be home."

Silence from the other end. _"...Okay," _Kaede's voice whispered finally. _"Okay. I believe you. Just... hurry?"_

"Of course." Kotetsu smiled in relief. "I'm not gonna lie to you, daddy's got some news that you might not like at all, but at least that will give you more reasons to hate me than just not coming home. So... just... wait a little bit? Please?"

"_Yes. Okay. Do you want to talk to grandma again?" _

"No, that's all right, honey. We've got everything squared away on that front. I love you."

"_Yeah, whatever. Goodbye." _Kaede hung up, but at least she didn't throw down the receiver. Kotetsu let out a slow breath and grinned, looking around for Ben.

"Well!" he chirruped, tucking his phone back into his pocket, "That went much better than last time!"

Ben shook his head regretfully. "You know the big man won't let you skip out for more than three days. All the other heroes are full-time, remember?"

"Yeah, so? I need a few days, anyway." The van stopped and the engine's grumble was abruptly cut off. Kotetsu headed for the door. "I'll go to his office now and ask him. You should come with; he might be less likely to throw me out on my ass with you to support me."

Ben sighed and followed him, looking resigned. "Alright... but I'm not going to cover for you to Mr. Maverick and Agnes. I'm gonna tell the truth."

"What, that I need a break, so I'm going to visit my baby girl and my ma?"

"No, that you're a coward and are running away from your obligations."

Kotetsu laughed, the sound echoing throughout the enclosed parking garage that the van had parked in. "That's true! I didn't think about that aspect of it! Well, then," he chuckled, adjusting his hat, "I guess my career is ruined. Agnes sure as hell isn't going to forgive me. Everyone in Sternbild will hate me for abandoning the city, no matter what excuse we give. And the other heroes will probably kill me. Ah, what the hell! I promised, so I have to go, no matter what. Come on, let's go pester the big man!"

~~~\0/~~~

"A visit to your hometown?"

"Yeah!" Kotetsu grinned down at Barnaby, whose head was resting on his shoulder. "My little girl demands that I attend the family Christmas gathering, and it'd be better for her to meet you as soon as possible, so she doesn't have time to hate you for stealing me."

Barnaby made a face, thinking. "I don't know... wouldn't it be better to give her time to get used to the idea of you having a, a lover? I know I'd have wanted some time to think about it. And didn't you say you were going to kidnap me tomorrow to meet all the other heroes? How does that fit in with going to visit your mother and daughter?"

"Ah, we'll go in early, give them an hour or so to pester you, then hop on the train and let my family judge you." he yawned and buried his face in Barnaby's hair, smiling. "If you don't have a nervous breakdown after that, I will declare myself defeated."

Barnaby chuckled and hugged him tightly for a moment. "If YOU don't have a breakdown, I will thank every god in existence."

"You'd have quite a long list to go through."

"Yes, I know. I'm counting on it. That way, I can spend all day in a shrine, and not have to deal with your family judging me." He grinned as Kotetsu laughed. "I mean it. From what you've told me, Kaede is quite a character."

"Ah, she's a good girl. Very like me, sometimes," Kotetsu hummed, shifting slightly. "And sometimes she's completely her mother's daughter. If a situation gets really bad, she's pretty cool and level-headed. It's actually kind of scary in a little girl..."

"Well, then, I'll have that to look forward to, at least." Barnaby sighed contentedly and wiggled closer. "I'm tired. Turn off the light?"

"Yeah, sure." Kotetsu reached up and turned off the lamp, his eyes glowing yellow in the faint moonlight from the window. "Why is it always darker here than at my place...?"

"You know, I haven't been to your place, yet," Barnaby commented sleepily. "Hmm... how long has it been? Two weeks? Three?"

"Three and a half. I refuse to expose you to the hellhole that is my townhouse." Kotetsu heaved a sigh and kissed Barnaby's forehead, already half asleep. "Although... maybe you can come over... after we come back from ma's..."

"Can I see your Mr. Legend collection?"

"Of course."

"And can you make me fried rice?"

"Absolutely."

"And can you show me pictures of Tomoe?"

"..." Kotetsu looked at Barnaby. He was already asleep, or so it seemed, eyes shut tight, breathing deeply. Kotetsu sighed again. "...yes," he whispered, "Of course I will. And we'll go to her grave, so I can introduce you two." tears pricked his eyes, so he buried his face in Barnaby's hair and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep them in. One or two might have leaked out, but no one was around or awake to see.

~~~\0/~~~

Mr. Maverick had come and gone by the time Kotetsu woke up. Barnaby had left with him, leaving a note on the small table in the main room that said simply _"Something's come up. With uncle Maverick. See you later."_

Kotetsu scowled at the note, but sighed and got dressed, snatching an apple from Barnaby's fridge as he went. No point in calling him. Whenever he left with Mr. Maverick, he didn't answer his phone or his email until he came home.

Trotting through the streets, trying not to get too much gray slush in his shoes, Kotetsu thought hard about Kaede, and Barnaby, and his mother, and his brother, and the rest of the family. Cousin Haru and his wife Emily probably wouldn't be there for Christmas; Emily loathed Kotetsu, and he couldn't tolerate her. Aunt Natsuki would of course show up, if only to criticize ma's children and pester her grand-niece about boys. Uncle Nummy (his childhood nickname for his uncle Numair) and Aunt Christina were a definite staple; Uncle Nummy had an intensely dry sense of humor that always had Kotetsu in stitches by dessert, and Aunt Christina always enjoyed Kaede's enthusiasm for her gingerbread (everyone else liked to avoid it, as she usually ended up adding too much spice).

The rest of the clan would probably trickle in and out; theirs was a large and social family. They would have other Christmas gatherings to attend. Marriage and friendship were taken very seriously with their family; there were obligations that were due towards all who would claim them.

Ma would get the customary presents of a hug, a kiss, and whatever interesting vegetable and flower seeds he could find that would grow in the little greenhouse Kotetsu and his brother had built for her. Moromoto, he would find some sort of book for; a book or two, and perhaps a decent pair of shoes. He never had been able to choose shoes, not even when they were in school together and Kotetsu was around to help. The whole family was convinced that that was the reason he hadn't married yet. Kaede, of course, would get a toy; a stuffed animal, or a china doll (those were apparently popular this year), or maybe-

Kotetsu cut his thoughts off there and shook his head hard, trying to dispel the lingering remnants. Kaede wasn't a little girl anymore, or at least claimed not to be. She wouldn't appreciate a baby-present.

But he saw her so rarely... when he thought of her, all he saw was the adorable, grinning little toddler she had been before Tomoe's death. On the videophone, she seemed to hardly have grown; despite her constant disapproving glare, there was a smile hovering in her eyes, a laugh hiding in her voice. She still had child-chub rounding her chin and cheeks, though adolescence made her skinny and bony. It was hard to not connect the sweet little clear-eyed baby with the angry, mistrusting girl he saw so rarely. It was something about the button nose, the thin, straight brows, the set of her jaw and chin and mouth. These features were all her own, neither reminiscent of her mother or her father. He really loved his little girl. He just wished he knew her better.

Kotetsu shook himself again, and sighed deeply. He would have to puzzle out her Christmas presents later. For now, he had other things to attend to.

"Ko-kuuun, how ARE you today?" Nathan cried, startling him out of his musings with an abrupt embrace. "I thought you said you were dragging your mysterious little blond darling with you this morning!"

"I was going to, but he bailed." Kotetsu returned the hug, realizing too late that it had probably been too tight and lasted a second too long to be a normal, everything-is-alright-and-good-morning-to-you hug. He hid the troubles behind a wide grin. "Said some family issues came up, but he's probably too chicken to submit to your questioning and flirting."

"Mo, must you always think the worst of me, sweetling?" Nathan sighed heavily, pinching his cheek. "I would never flirt with another. My heart belongs to you, remember?"

"Dearest, my apologies, but I cannot take you seriously." Kotetsu's eyes danced wickedly, though his expression was mournful. "After the way you manhandled Antonio's rear end yesterday, I can no longer trust your word alone."

"I hoped you'd have forgotten about that," Antonio grumbled from behind them, clapping Kotetsu on the shoulder and glaring warily at Nathan, who only smiled. "I hate it when you grab me, you know. It's embarrassing."

"But your ass is so nice and hard! Ko-chan's is getting flabby." To prove his point, Nathan reached around Kotetsu and slapped his butt, making the shorter man yelp. "See? It jiggles too much for my taste. Yours, however, is quite firm, and I like that." he batted his eyelashes, making Antonio shiver violently and take a step back.

Kotetsu shook his head and sighed, a smile curling the end of his mouth. He put an arm around each of his friends' waists and rocked back on his heels. "Oy, stop flirting, you shameless minx; if not for my sake, then for his. Now, I know you guys know, but have you told the others? About my running off to hide out with my family for a few days?"

"Of course not," Antonio snorted, disengaging from him and punching his shoulder lightly. Kotetsu was pleased that he did not wince or flinch visibly, though his bruise throbbed, suddenly and heavily. "We left that for you to explain. But why does it matter? You know no one's going to even notice besides Agnes and the more observant viewers."

Kotetsu couldn't stop his fist from clenching, or his fingers tightening on Nathan's hip. His expression, however, remained smooth and affable. "Well, I'd prefer they didn't start complaining when I come back, about how they thought I'd left for good. And I promised to show up now, and my train doesn't leave for a while..."

Nathan wriggled uncomfortably against him, and he loosened his grip, shooting the black man an apologetic smile. Antonio still looked unconvinced.

"But still... you know you're not very well liked, right? I overheard some people on the street on my way home last night. They were debating how many years in prison you should get for destroying the city. Why should people notice that you're not around?"

"Because they'll be relieved. They'll think I'm gone for good, even without an official announcement." he tried not to be hurt that Antonio said such things casually, unthinkingly. "I'd rather that our fellow heroes not get the same idea. It makes me feel like I have more than just three friends in this entire city." He cursed himself for the slip-up even as he hitched a happy smile onto his face. Both of the other men looked startled.

"...Honey, of COURSE you've got more than three friends," Nathan told him quietly, worry in his eyes. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Antonio didn't say anything, just looked uncomfortable. Kotetsu gently pulled away from Nathan, broadening his grin.

"Ahh, I was just dramatizing. I know I've got more that three. It's just, you and Tony and Ben are the ones I see the most. That's all."

Nathan did not look convinced. Antonio cleared his throat loudly and looked pointedly at Kotetsu. "If you're going to talk to the others, you'd better get it over with," he said, a little too loudly. "You know how they are when they get in the zone. They don't hear anything but Agnes's calls."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll see you guys in a few days. Merry Christmas." he hugged Nathan again, slightly surprised when he hugged back, tightly, and thumped Antonio on the shoulder, trotting down the hall towards the gym. He tried to whistle, but his lips were too dry, and the corners of his mouth kept pulling downwards. So he hummed loudly, trying to make himself feel better, trying to get into the cheer of the season.

But the cheer did not come.

~~~\0/~~~

"Papa, you came! You actually came!"

In her excitement that he had kept his promise, Kaede hugged him, forgetting, for a moment, her personal aversion to showing affection towards him. Kotetsu laughed and scooped her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair as he hugged her back, shedding loneliness and fear in seconds that he had been trying to scrape away for months.

"Of course I came, baby! Daddy wouldn't miss this for the world!" he set her down gently, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry, sorry. Daddy forgot that you don't like being picked up."

"You also forgot that I hate it when you talk to me like that," she retorted, grabbing one of his bags and hauling it down the hall, skipping sideways so as to make sure he was following. "What's the point of calling every week if you never remember anything I tell you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he chuckled, treading after her dutifully. Even the ache in his right side, which had begun on the train ride and intensified with the unfamiliar action of lifting a ninety-pound girl, faded as he relaxed fully, in this house he remembered so well, with these people he loved so much. "I guess I just miss you guys too much without the weekly rant about how bad a father I am."

Kaede's face clouded with an emotion other than irritation, but be damned if Kotetsu knew what it was. It lifted quickly, anyway, as they reached the guest room, and Kaede deposited her burden just inside the door. "You are so weird," she snorted, dusting off her hands. "I'll get grandmama. Don't eat all the cookies," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him. "We have to save some for Santa Claus, you know."

He couldn't help it; he reached out and stroked her hair, smiling as he hadn't in days. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of it. Although, if they're ma's secret recipe, I'm not sure I won't dream of it later." his grin turned impish, and Kaede made a face at him, skipping out from under his hand and back into the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. There's some beer that Uncle Mo brought over in the fridge," she called over her shoulder, racing through the house and out into the garden.

Kotetsu couldn't stop smiling. He bypassed the beer and instead set about brewing tea, the way da had always liked it; loose leaf and strong as stone. He'd learned to love it at his father's knee, and by god, he was never giving it up. It was only as he was setting out cups for him, ma, and Kaede that he remembered that he was supposed to be disappointed that Barnaby hadn't shown up to come with him. He took off his hat and scratched his head, thinking, before pulling out his phone and dialing Barnaby's number, lifting the iron kettle carefully off the stove.

"_Hello, Barnaby here."_

"Hey, Barna-baby!" Kotetsu tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it; Barnaby's voice, and being home, and seeing Kaede all served to make him slightly giddy. "Why weren't you at the station? I had to leave without you! Even if things did come up with Mr. Maverick, I thought we had a deal."

"_Ah... oh. Um... about that..." _Barnaby sounded nervous. Kotetsu's smile dimmed a few shades. _"I... I would've come, I would've... but like I told you, it would probably be best for your family to hear about us before the whole introduction thing. And I don't think I can leave this undone; it has to do with my parents and... well... you know."_

Kotetsu wasn't smiling anymore. He did know (Barnaby had told him that his parents had died in a mysterious manner), but that didn't stop him from being unhappy and disappointed. "...Okay," he said finally, forcing himself to smile again. "I get it. It's alright. You're right, I guess, about the whole telling before meeting thing; Kaede and nii-san will kill me for not saying anything sooner. And if it's about your parents, well, who'm I to tell you to drop it and come out to the backside of beyond, just for a Christmas party where you don't know anyone? I'll see you when I come back. Good luck, Barna-bunny."

"_Thanks, Kotetsu-chan. And... and merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." This time the smile was real. "See you later, alligator."

A chuckle sounded through the phone, somehow reminding him painfully of Tomoe. _"In a while, crocodile," _he murmured shyly, before hanging up.

Kotetsu sighed and dismissed the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket and pouring the tea, which had cooled slightly below boiling. It came out dark and evil-smelling, bringing back more memories, but these of his father, not his wife. Da, drinking tea and reading the paper out loud while ma read a gardening catalog and he and his brother wrestled... Da showing him how to shovel deep, heavy snow without straining his back and shoulders... Da handing him his first cup of da's special tea and laughing as he spluttered... Da snoring in his rocking chair, a blanket tucked around his legs, a cup clutched tightly in his paper-textured hands...

Kotetsu sat and picked up his cup, thinking and remembering and trying not to look too sad. If anyone came in and asked if something was wrong, he would probably start crying. This place was just so... so very relaxed and easy and soft, like light through mist, or baby memories of colorful blankets and cloth toys. It made him feel safe enough to cry. This was his home.

It didn't feel like home anymore.

He allowed his face to crumple for a moment, fingers tightening on the cup, tears stinging his eyes. A clatter down the hall; he straightened in his chair, wiped his eyes, and took a sip of tea, hitching the corners of his mouth into the slight smile everyone expected.

Ma came in first, dirt still on her hands and knees and the front of her shirt. A streak of mud crossed her forehead as a welcoming smile slashed her weathered face. "Kotetsu, you silly boy, did you have to go and make that evil brew the moment you came home?" she teased, coming towards him and holding our her arms. He stood quickly and went to hug her, bending slightly and breathing in her warm, earthy scent happily.

"Well, of course!" he laughed, kissing her cheek. "It wouldn't really be a homecoming if I didn't get a taste of da's favorite tea."

"Granddad's tea?" Kaede repeated curiously, hardly a step behind her grandmother. "Is it any good?"

"Any good? Any good?" Kotetsu scoffed, posing imperiously and glaring coldly down his nose at her. "It is the essence of life itself! It is the drink of the gods! It is a blending of love and life and glory and its smell is as intoxicating as a beautiful woman's perfume!"

Kaede stared at him, horrified. He sighed and drooped. "You're no fun, you know," he mourned, falling back into his chair and pulling another out for ma. "Nathan, my coworker, he's always good for a bit of playacting. You people just stand and gape at me like a bunch of landed fish."

"Because you don't just playact, you really ACT," his mother sighed, shaking her head sadly and sipping her tea. "Why couldn't you just have been an actor? You could just stay home instead of running around that horrible city."

"Maaa," Kotetsu groaned, rolling his eyes as Kaede climbed into a chair opposite them. "I HATE acting in front of strangers, you know that. I don't mind family and my friends at work, but people I don't know? I'd die of nerves before the end of act one. And besides, I LIKE that horrible city. It's..." he paused, trying to think. "...It's sort of amazing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this town, and I love the atmosphere, and I love everyone here, but... I don't know. The city is more, more exciting, more dangerous. I'd get stale, here. There, I have too much to do to get stale." he grinned sheepishly. "Which is partly why I asked to get away for a few days."

Ma set down her cup, hard. "What did you do to yourself now?" she demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. "It's not more broken bones, is it?"

"No, no, of course not," Kotetsu assured her hastily, "Just some bruises and aches, but that's all."

Kaede prevented further questioning by taking a sip of the tea and blurting "This is GOOD!"

Kotetsu turned to her with a proud grin. "You see? I TOLD you it was the drink of the gods!"

"It's not THAT good," Kaede muttered, glaring at him. "It's just good. Anyway, what did you do to it? Did you put lemon juice or something?"

"Nope, just tea leaves and water." He drained his own cup and poured more, happy again, with these two women, in this calm little corner of the universe. "Da scolded me every time I tried to add sugar or anything. I'm glad he did. I make barely enough to cover the cost of loose leaves, let alone honey or sugar or lemon." He sensed that both his mother and daughter wanted to say something; it was in their eyes, the set of their faces and bodies. He set his cup down carefully and smiled broadly at them. "Well? What's up with you guys?"

Ma sighed, looking tired and, for a moment, strangely old. "Why do you have to always do that?" she murmured wistfully. "Why do you always have to smile like that and remind me of your father?"

Kotetsu blinked and looked down at his hands, wrapped around his cup. It wasn't the first time she had said something like that, but she had never said it in front of Kaede, and strangely, it felt wrong to let Kaede hear it. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something about heredity, but instead what tumbled out was "I don't try, you know. I don't know why you have to talk so much like Tomoe sometimes."

Silence hung on the air, as dewdrops hang heavily, like diamonds, on a spider's web. Kotetsu thought many different curses and swore many colorful things inside his head, but he knew better to say them out loud. He wished he could think of a way to break the silence, though.

"...You are really stupid, you know that?" Kaede informed him coldly, and slid off her chair, leaving her half-full cup on the table. He could hear her stomp to her room and slam the door. His hands tightened around the cup, threatening to break it, but he still couldn't think of anything to say.

Ma rested her hand on his wrist. Somehow, that made the words come.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"It's alright, darling." Ma's hand left his and stroked his hair. No one, not even Barnaby, ever even attempted such a gesture. "I'm sorry, too. I forgot that you... I'm sorry."

Something cold rolled off his cheek and landed in his tea. "I miss her, ma," he murmured. Another tear down his cheek. "I miss her, but I don't think of her as much. I... see, that was what I was going to tell you, and Kaede, and nii-san. I... I've been... seeing someone, and..."

Ma sighed and brushed the tears off his face. "It was a matter of time, dear. You can still love her, while you love someone else." She smiled thinly as he looked up at her, startled. "I'm not going to tell you it's for the best, because no one knows if it is or isn't. But it's perfectly alright to love two people, even if one of them is passed on."

Kotetsu nodded, slowly, and gave a tiny smile. "You know, I bet da still loves you, wherever he is."

Ma smiled back. "And we both know that I love him just as much and more. Now shoo. Go unpack your things. I'll talk Kaede around, so she doesn't shun you for the rest of your visit." she stood, and stroked his hair once more. "Thank you for the tea. Try not to worry too much, dear. It doesn't suit you."

Kotetsu nodded, but he wasn't even sure if she knew that it didn't suit him, or simply thought so, because of his pretending. She'd been wrong; it was only playacting. The real acting was keeping everything away from everyone else. They didn't need to know how much everything hurt. They didn't need to know.

~~~\0/~~~

**Goddamn this chapter sucks. But it's okay. Maybe. I think. I don't know. Eh. I guess I like it.**

**OH GOD THE FINALE AHHHHHHHHH -flails- KOTETSU BABY YOU ARE SO AMAZING. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES. I WILL BE KAEDE'S NEW MOMMY.**

**-ahem- So, who else was enraptured, heartbroken, in a rage, and laughing their asses off during the finale episode? (This question does not apply to n00bs and those who aren't caught up.) Because I certainly nearly died of emotion at the end. OUROSBOROSSSSS -flails again- FRICKING CONSPIRACY MAAAAAAN**

**Anyway! Please review! Is this chapter worse than the last one? Is it better? Is it weird? What do you like/hate about it? All feedback is needed and appreciated! Thank you in advance!**

**(*The world loves you!*)**


End file.
